Wings
by FabinaPeddielove4ever
Summary: Set on Season 1 Patricia is the only one doesn't have a boyfriend so people started teasing her and the Anubis girls (minus Joy) helped her get revenge during talent show one-shot! :) Rated T for swearing


**Hello!** **I said in the author's note in my latest fiction "I'll make you say "I love you"" that that would be my last this year because of school but I just HAVE to get the idea out anyways "Speak Now" promise I'll finish that story and thos one is set in season 1 and Joy isn't back yet but have made friends with Nina oh and Neens and Fabes are dating Jara and Amfie is here so let's pretend Mick had an earlier flight to Australia**

* * *

Everyone in Anubis house are dating except for a certain red head better known as Patricia Williamson or 'Trixie the goth Pixie' she would be considered as a lone wolf by her other school mates everywhere she goes she'll see her house mates being coupley or making out which made her out of place she would put on her best poker face and pretend to not have a care in the world with or without a boyfriend

**Patricia's P.O.V.**

as I walk in on the dining room I already see every couple in the house holding hands or being lovey dovey...

Great. just a nice way of starting a day Amber says I need a boyfriend

Pfft. what good would that do?

I don't need a guy

Then I sat between Amber and Nina which apparently is the only space left usually they sit together but no they had to sit next to their boyfriends who doesn't sit next to each other

so I started buttering my toast

"hey have you guys heard the talent show is coming soon!" Alfie said excitedly

"I think everyone has heard that already boo" Amber said

"who's planning on joining?" Fabian asked

"me" Alfie said

"you" Nina said pointing to Fabian

"what?" Fabian asked

"you c'mon I wanna hear the song you wrote "On My Mind" might as well let the whole school hear it" Nina said

"no" Fabian said with pink blush creeping onto his cheeks

"please" Nina said with big puppy dog eyes all of us laughing at how Fabian couldn't resist Nina and her eyes

"no no no not those eyes" Fabian said

"come on for me?"

"ggggrrrr alright then just stop with the eyes"

"YAY!" Nina said kissing Fabian on the cheek which made him happy

Great. Lovey Dovey Crap is on the air now everyone is making out

I grabbed my bag and walked towards school clearly annoyed

((((())))))))(((((())))))(((())))((()))((()))(())

after exchanging books for my next class I closed the locker and there goes a football player Evan I think his name is was there leaning on the locker next to mine

"ugh what?" I snapped clearly not in the mood to talk right now

"hey babe your're so hot I can feel the temperature rise " he said putting his hand on my ass and I gratefully slapped his hand away

"what do you want?"

"I just wanna be your man and you know have some fun" he raised his eyebrows suggestively I smirked

"wanna have some fun" I purred seductively while digging my nails into his chest

"yes" he breathed

"okay" I said and kicked him in the stomach. Hard.

"thanks for the fun" I smiled winked and walked to the next class...

(())))((((()))))))(((((())))))((((()))))(((()))))( (()))

at lunch ofcourse Iza the slut A.K.A. the Queen Bee came over to me

"hey loser" she said with fake enthusiasm

"hey bitch!" I said with same level of fake enthusiasm she gasped and tried to maintain her cool and I smirked

"no need to get snappy since you don't have a boyfriend" she stuck her toungue out

I just glared and walk away

(()))((()))((()))((()))((()))(((())))(((())))((()) )

FINALLY! school's done! I hate people teasing me! of course Mara Nina or Amber would come time to time to try and cheer me up but no use urghh...

((((()))))(((())))ANUBIS HOUSE(((()))))(((()))

" so I'm still thinking of a magic trick for the talent show " Alfie said I nod my head and wander off to space...

"PATRICIA!" Amber Nina and Mara shouted

"yes?"

"Hey Trixie I saw the people teasing you awhile ago so we were thinking want some revenge?" Nina asked mischievously

I smirked "never knew you could be bad"

" 4 words you don't know me come on let's get planning!" Nina said as she dragged all the girls in her and Amber's room

((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))(((())))(((())))(((( )))

**General P.O.V.**

the day of the talent show took place and as Alfie was performing his magic trick onstage 4 Anubis house residents were at the back stage waiting their turn after Fabian's

Finally after several performances including Fabian's (which by the way Nina screamed " I love you Fabian!" from the backstage during the middle of Fabian's song) it was finally their turn to show off their talent

"and now presenting the girls of Anubis house" Mr. Sweet said in the microphone

and all four of them came out in to the stage

"heya people" Amber said

"this song is dedicated to" Nina said

"those bitches who won't stop teasing Patricia" Mara said and everyone gasped at Mara fully shocked that someone as innocent as Mara Jaffray could curse even Jerome is shocked

"yes I curse so don't make a big shit about it" Mara smirked Jerome being impressed smirked too

"alright let's get started!" Patricia said

**Wings - Little Mix**

**Mama told me not to waste my life**

**She said spread your wings my little butterfly**

**Don't let what they say keep you up at night**

**And if they give you shhhh... (puts their index finger up to their lips) **

**Then they can walk on by**

**My feet, feet can't touch the ground**

**And I can't hear a sound**

**But you just keep on running up your mouth yeah**

**Walk, walk on over there**

**'Cause I'm too fly to care, oh yeah**

**Your words don't mean a thing (Patricia goes down the stage and points to Iza "ooh! the crowd said) **

**I'm not listening**

**Keep talking, all I know is**

**Mama told me not to waste my life,**

**She said spread your wings my little butterfly**

**Don't let what they say keep you up at night**

**And they can't detain you**

**'Cause wings are made to fly**

**And we don't let nobody bring us down**

**No matter what you say – it won't hurt me**

**Don't matter if I fall from the sky**

**These wings are made to fly (by now everyone is dancing to the song except Iza and Evan) **

**(Hey, hey, woo!)**

**I'm firing up on that runway**

**I know we're gonna get there someday**

**But we don't need no "Ready. Steady. Go!", no**

**Talk, talk turns into air**

**And I don't even care, oh yeah**

**Your words don't mean a thing**

**I'm not listening**

**Keep talking, all I know is**

**Mama told me not to waste my life,**

**She said spread your wings my little butterfly**

**Don't let what they say keep you up at night,**

**And they can't detain you**

**'Cause wings are made to fly**

**And we don't let nobody bring us down**

**No matter what you say – it won't hurt me**

**Don't matter if I fall from the sky**

**These wings are made to fly**

**I don't need no one saying hey, hey, hey, hey**

**I don't hear no one saying hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey**

**You better keep on walking**

**I don't wanna hear your talking, boy'd ( Patricia goes down the stage again and digs her fingernail to Evan) **

**You better keep on walking**

**I don't wanna hear your talking, boy'd**

**Your words don't mean a thing**

**I'm not listening**

**They're just like water off wings**

**Mama told me not to waste my life**

**She said spread your wings my little butterfly (my little butterfly)**

**Don't let what they say keep you up at night**

**And they can't detain you**

**'Cause wings are made to fly**

**And we don't let nobody bring us down**

**No matter what you say – it won't hurt me**

**Don't matter if I fall from the sky**

**These wings are made to fly**

**And we don't let nobody bring us down**

**No matter what you say – it won't hurt me**

**Don't matter if I fall from the sky**

**These wings are made to fly**

the crowd goes wild as they go down the stage and Mr. Sweet goes up

"alright 3rd place goes to... Miana Mizumaki! ( the sur name just got in my head I know its horrible)!" she goes up the stage and grabs her certificate

" 2nd place to... Fabian Rutter!" the crowd cheers and Fabian got up to get his certificate and Nina then again screamed "I love you Fabian!" and Fabian smiles sheepishly

"and 1st place goes to... the Anubis girls!" by then the crowd went wild and we got our certificate and bowed

* * *

**Ending sucks I know Review? oh and please check out my other stories! BYE! ) **


End file.
